particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Helios Sigilis
Helios Sigilis (June 3, 4427) is a Selucian politician, former Secretary of Science of Insularia, former Orator of In Marea-Civis Sinistram, General Secretary of the party from 4459 to 4478, regional leader of In Marea-Insularia Sinistram, Caesar of Selucia from 4461 to 4470 and former Praetor of Insularia. Before politics (4427-4445) Born in Victoria in 4427, he is the son of the politicians Cacistus Sigilis and Camelia Vitalion, the first of them mayor of Sirresis and the second Secretary of Environment in the government of Artemisia Oltra. He graduated in Biotechnology at the University of Magna and later took a Master's in Political Analysis at the same university, encouraged by his family environment. He was part since a very young age of social platforms and associations. In his stage as a university student, he joined the association ATTAC-UCM, and later the IUVIM, the youth branch of In Marea-Civis Sinistram, eventually becoming its leader. He worked as a predoctoral fellow in the Science Department of the University of Magna, developing research lines in the areas of GMO's, robotic prostheses and brain implants. He also worked as a waiter and telemarketer. In recent years, he worked writing scientific articles for diverse news agencies. Orator of In Marea-Civis Sinistram (4451-4459) In 4451, after a period leading the IUVIM, he was elected by Aegeus Zografos to become the new spokesperson of the party, after receiving praise for his leadership of the youth branch of the party, his clear political ideas and his firmness in defending them. Secretary of Science of Insularia (4453-4459) Just a few years after being elected party Orator at the national level, the Praetor of Insularia Anthea Galanou offered him the position of Secretary of Science and Technology of the region, position he immediately accepted. During his period in office, he increased the budget for research, conducted some research himself at the Nerva Institute and declared war on pseudosciences such as homeopathy. General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram (4459-4478) After the resignation of Aegeus Zografos following strong internal criticism for his inaction and lack of confrontation with the government of Factio Republicana, Sigilis decided immediately to present his candidacy, advocating a radicalization of the party to the left. The General Secretariat was a post traditionally occupied by moderate members of the party, and never a former member of the IUVIM had taken it over. However, Helios Sigilis imposed himself on the rest of his rivals in the first round, winning over 66% of the votes, and having received the specific support of four of the five regional leaders, thus becoming the first former member of the IUVIM to reach the General Secretariat and the second youngest person to reach that position in the last century, being only a few months older than Argos Loukas when he achieved the same position. In 4460, he promoted the establishment of mottos for the provinces of Selucia [1]. He resigned from his position as general secretary following the legislation approved by the Selucian Senate in 4478, that stablished the creation of the Rector of the Republic. Caesar of Selucia (4461-4470) After adopting a harder stance against the ruling government of Factio Republicana, his party was awarded in the 4461 a majority of over 400 senators, winning in four out of five provinces (something that the party didn't manage to do since 4411) and also winning the Consulship with the second biggest amount of votes in the 45th centuries. In an announcement for social equality and against discrimination, announced a government team in December 4461 composed of 10 women and only 3 men, including himself, including racialized people[1]. In the 4465 Selucian elections, despite a bit lower participation, he managed to get even more votes for his party, being reelected as Caesar of the nation. Regional leader of In Marea-Insularia Sinistram (4478-) and Praetor (4499-) In 4478, soon after his resignation as General Secretary of the party, he announced his candidacy to replace Anthea Galanou as regional secretary of In Marea-Insularia Sinistram, winning by oveer 80% of the militant vote. In 4499, he regained control lost of Insularia in 4469 to become its new Praetor. Minister of Internal Affairs (4479-4491) In 4479, he was announced by Tiberius Gaius (PLa) as a member of his new cabinet, taking the role of Minister of Internal Affairs. Ideology and family He is fluent in Istalian, Kazulian, Valruzian in addition to his native Selucian. He has openly declared being an atheist, and claimed that "religion shall have no place in public spaces". Positioned on the left-wing, he has also defended the incompatibility of democracy with the capitalist economic system and the impossibility for the planet to withstand the pressure of its production and consumption model: "Capitalism is incompatible with democracy because in this economic system the votes are determined based on money, so that those who have more are the ones who rule the most. If the resources are not managed by society, if they are not democratically managed public resources, evidently the power and capacity to decide what is produced and where we are going will be in a private space and away from citizenship. We must be clear that large companies and large strategic sectors have to be public to decide everything democratically and that a democracy exists. But above all there is another imperative, which is the ecological: our planet can not stand a competitive system like the current model of production and consumption that capitalism represents." Category:Selucian people and politicians